Life is Weird
by SolitaryGamer
Summary: My first attempt at writing a story and I hope everyone enjoys it. Rated M for coarse language and mature themes. The story picks up right at the end of episode 5 as Max tries to find comfort in Chloe's presence and they discover they have feeling for each other. Reviews will determine if I upload more chapters or not so please, feel free to leave some feedback! Have a nice day :)
1. Chapter 1 - All That Remains

The pair was impervious standing next to the lighthouse. For some reason, it was a sanctuary for both of them, protected from the horror below, the carnage that was the storm, but at the same time, vulnerable and broken, from prior events and no doubt from situations that were still to come.

Max buried her face into Chloe's shoulder, tears streaming down her eyes. She was in anguish, thoughts still flashing in her mind of Jefferson prodding needles into her skin like she was some kind of experiment or lab rat. That crazy psychopath, how could anyone do that to another person and feel ok about it, she thought to herself. Rachel, Nathan and in a few other universes, even Chloe fell victim to his sick practices but she was glad it was over, she had Chloe by her side now, everything was going to be okay, Chloe was there for her and she knew she would have her support the whole way through this crazy, strange part of their lives.

They stood there, next to the lighthouse for quite some time, Max's face still buried into Chloe's shoulder. Noticing her friend's pain, Chloe moved her mouth next to Max's ear and whispered, "it's okay Max, We'll get through this, together."

Max lifted her face from Chloe's shoulder and nodded with a smile which also brang a smile to Chloe's face as she said "now let's get out of this damn rain Max, you're drenched and shivering."

It was a long shot and Chloe didn't think it would work, but to her surprise, the lighthouse door wasn't locked. Holding Max's hand tightly, they both entered, Chloe leading the pair to protect her from anything that might be inside, but, there was no one inside and better yet, there was light, meaning there must be a generator nearby and also some food on a shelf, a single bed but with no blanket for whatever reason and what appeared to be a locked chest at the end of the bed which peaked both of their interests.

Her curious nature getting the better of her, wanting to check out what was inside the chest, Chloe let her hand slip from Max's, stunned that someone was actually living in the lighthouse and her or Max didn't even know about it and why was the door unlocked and what is the story behind the mysterious missing blanket and locked chest with strange, etched markings all over it? Something they may very well never find out.

Startled by Chloe letting go of her hand, Max was quick to catch up to Chloe and lace their fingers back together, Chloe turned to Max and said "sorry Max, I kinda spaced out for a second, I never knew all of this stuff was in here, a lot has changed since the last time we were here."

"Tell you what, how about you go sit on the bed and I'll go cook us up something and we can eat and talk some things out."

It had actually been a while since Max had spoken a word, still in shock over sacrificing Arcadia Bay, all of those lives lost for her precious Chloe, how was she going to live with herself? Despite all of those dark thoughts in her mind, she mustered enough energy to speak up. "No Chloe, please, please don't leave me I can't be alone, please..."

Chloe couldn't help but feel sorrow looking into Max's deep blue eyes, she has been through so much, sacrificed so much, all for her. Was she really worth that much? Max must think the world of her to let a whole town turn into wreckage just so she could live to see another day, to be by her side.

"Max, it's going to be okay, everything is going to be just fine, I promise, I'll never leave your side again, but you have to promise me that you will be strong through this, be strong for me, okay?"

For the first time that felt like an eternity, Max let her hand leave Chloe's and she stood up straight and said, "okay, I'll try my best, I just need some time to process all of this. Now how about that food? I'm starving!"

A smile instantly came to Chloe's face hearing this from Max, she jumped out at her, giving a big hug, almost causing them to both almost topple over onto the ground.

"That's the spirit, Max!" Chloe let out, not noticing that her trademark dark blue beanie had fallen off of her head.

Max rushed over to it, picked it up and put it on her own head. "Come and get it, dork" Max quipped.

"Oh no, you didn't just do that Max Caulfield, no one but me, myself and I are allowed to wear the blue beanie."

"You get back here right this instant Max Caulfield!" Chloe bellowed as she was chasing Max up the nearly endless flight of stairs that spiralled up the lighthouse.

Chloe finally made it to the top and was quick to gasp for air. "Who knew that pocket-sized girl could run so fast?" Chloe thought to herself as she reached the final step.

Max was just standing there, staring out the window of the lighthouse, glancing at the remains of Arcadia Bay. Chloe walked up to Max's side, shoulder to shoulder and looked down at her noticeably smaller friend and at what seemed to be impeccable timing, Max looked up at Chloe and slowly crept towards her, pushing her arms out from her body and cupping Chloe's pale white cheeks that quickly flushed red as Max's hands met her face.

"Max I.. I just want to say, whatever happens... tha... Chloe was caught by surprise as Max leant in and their lips met, Chloe closed her eyes as Max pushed their lips harder together, not wanting the kiss to end, Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's lower back pushing their stomachs together while Max pushed her tongue into Chloe's mouth, massaging Chloe's with her own. Their lips finally parted and Chloe released her tight grip around Max's back completely speechless that Max, her best friend and known introvert was capable of doing such a thing.

"Damn, Max, that was quite the move you pulled on me, I had no idea..."

Ever since she had been back in Arcadia Bay, Chloe had feelings towards Max and had expressed them regularly and was never too obvious but had always hoped that Max felt the same way and now she was in a state of serenity she had never felt before. She was never leaving Max. Never again would she leave her side, not for a second.

"No idea that what?" Max asked Chloe with a twinkle in her eye.

"That you felt the same way about me..." Chloe muttered out, barely able to look Max in the eye slightly embarrassed from what had just happened, which was strange because she always put on a strong and confident look but deep down, it was just a front to her true self, a highly sensitive and compassionate person that no one had seen from her before, except for Max.

"Chloe, I have always loved you, it has just taken me this long for me to realise it. Now come here and give me a hug you blue hair punk."

Chloe leant down and wrapped her arms around Max's lower back and they slowly crept upwards and Chloe was quick to snatch her beanie back from Max's head and whispered in her ear, "I'll take that back you little thief."

Their bodies parted and Max couldn't help but put on an impish grin as she looked up at Chloe, admitting her defeat. "You win this round, Price. Now, how about that food?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Solace

Chloe couldn't help but feel turned on watching Max lick the syrup off of the plate that was just covered in pancakes. Her cheeks turning red from the sight of it. "I bet her kisses would taste even better now," she thought to herself as Max finished licking off her plate.

However, now was not the time for those thoughts, she had to be there for her friend, supporting her through thick and thin.

"I'm surprised that there were actually the ingredients required to make pancakes in an old lighthouse," Max said to Chloe as they were washing the dishes in the sink.

They were in the epicentre of a giant storm that had a hurricane inside of it but there they were, washing the fucking dishes in the middle of it all.

"Why on earth are we washing the dishes in the middle of the damn apocalypse," Chloe asked Max, confused that they were cleaning up after themselves.

"It's not the apocalypse Chloe, please don't call it that!"

"Well, as far we know, it is the apocalypse, Max Caulfield. Or did you just come back through time again and you know that it isn't the apocalypse?"

"No Chloe, I don't know if it's the apocalypse or not but I highly doubt that it is, it's just a single storm, I hope. Also, I don't want to use my powers again, I don't even know if I can use them anymore anyway. Other than saving your life a couple of times, they have done no good for anyone or anything."

That hit Chloe hard, like taking a knife to the gut, delivered by Max. She was the problem, she caused the storm, but still, Max saved her despite all of this destruction. She knew that deep down, she wasn't worth all those people and she held that against herself but she was still so grateful to Max for saving her life. "That girl must really love me," she said to herself as she finished wiping off her plate.

"Now Chloe, back to your question, why are we washing the dishes you ask?"

"Yes, Max, why the fuck are we washing the dishes? It's not like it matters..."

"Well I don't know, Chloe, I suppose it's just a habit we have developed over the years. Now, can we stop talking about the damn dishes?"

"Hella yes Max, I wanna see what's inside that spooky looking chest over there!" So do I Chloe, but in case you haven't noticed, it's locked you big dumb blueberry!"

"Hey... you're a big dumb blueberry..." was all Chloe could muster for a comeback.

"Is that all you've got Price? You're usually full of witty remarks!"

"Not this time Max, I'm sorry, but I just can't stop thinking about what you've done for me. You've sacrificed so much, just for me..."

"I know Chloe, I know I have but, you are ALL that matters to me now. Please, don't beat yourself up over it."

Max leant up and placed her hand on Chloe's cheek, rubbing her soft skin with her thumb and kissed her on the forehead, almost needing to stand on her toes because of the height difference. "Now, let's go and see if we can bust this chest open."

"Alright Maxgyver, lead the way."

They both sat on their knees while inspecting the beautiful tribal markings that covered the chest.

"Whoever made this chest is a damn fine artist," Chloe said as she was running her fingers across the peculiar markings on the lid of the chest.

"No shit, Sherlock." Max quipped as their hands met in the middle of the lid.

"Any ideas, Chloe?"

"Uhh, Max, you're supposed to be the smart one who figures out the shit like this, you guessed the fucking code to the dark room and put together all the pieces of evidence that led us there in the first place."

"I'm guessing that's a no then..." Max sighed as Chloe finished the sentence.

"It's been a long day, how about fuck all that and we just go to bed and figure something out in the morning?" Chloe suggested.

"Alright Chloe, I'm cold anyway so I call dibs on hogging the blanket!" You sure are forgetful Max, or did you not notice the missing blanket when we walked in?"

"Ah, shit was all Max could say after she realized Chloe was right.

"Well, we will have each other for warmth at least. Here, Max, you can take my jacket, I'm not that cold anyway."

"Chloe, it's freezing, I can't take your jacket from you. it's okay, I'll live." Max protested, unable to accept this small but kind act from Chloe.

"No Max, really, you can take it I swear I'm not cold." Chloe said as her protective instincts set in to take care of Max. Even if it was something as simple as keeping her warm, it made Chloe happy knowing that she was okay.

"Besides, I think you look cute wearing my clothes." Chloe remarked with a slight grin on her face.

"If you say so, Price, Max said in return, also wearing a grin across her lips.

"You can wear my jacket but I swear, if you take the beanie again, I'll have no choice but to..."

"Oh shut up you dork," Max said as she cut Chloe off and started running her hand slowly through Chloe's short blue hair until her hand was placed at the back of her head and their eyes met.

They both leaned forwards, tilting their heads in preparation of what was about to happen. Their lips met and a slow, passionate kiss began to unfold in both of their lips. It was Max who opened her mouth this time, allowing Chloe's soft, pink tongue gently slide inside of her lips, gladly accepting its entrance. Chloe began slowly sliding her arm up Max's red shirt, caressing her waist and stomach area. Max let out a small moan while their mouths were still firmly pressed together and that was Chloe's signal to stop, she was quick to take her hands from under Max's shirt and let their lips part, she couldn't let her impulsiveness get the better of her, now was not the time for it and she didn't want to fuck things up with Max before they had even begun.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, for that, Chloe gasped. "I uhh.. I got a little carried away, it won't happen again, I promise."

"Me too", Max begun. "I don't know what I was doing, sorry about that."

They both lifted themselves off of the ground helping each other up because both of their knees were cramped from being bent for so long while inspecting the chest and also during their rather passionate kiss.

They both sat on the bed, holding their hands firmly together in silence as they were bathed in the moonlight that shone through the top of the lighthouse.

Max was the one to break the silence as she said, "Alright Chloe, I'm hella tired now, let's actually go to sleep now."

Chloe nodded in agreement and was the first to lay down. She lowered her head down onto the pillow quickly but yelled out in a cry of pain as it hit the pillow. "OWWWW, what the fuck is this pillow made of? Metal?"

"Holy shit Chloe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but fuck me, there is something inside of this damn pillow!" Chloe dug her hand inside the pillow cover and moved her hand around until it found its way onto a metal object.

She pulled her hand out of the pillow and there it was, the key to the chest. "Well shit, what an original hiding spot." Chloe let out in an obvious, sarcastic tone.

"Chloe the key master, Max quipped, referring back to when they broke into the Blackwell's principal office.

"As cool as this find is Chloe, how about we just leave it until the morning?"

Alright, Mad Max, we'll leave it until the morning, but, I dibs opening the chest to make up for the killer headache I'll have in the morning!"

"Fair enough, Max stated in agreement.

Chloe crept towards the end of the bed and sat the key on top of the chest, not trusting her pockets to keep it safe.

"Okay, girlfriend, get back up here and let's sleep."

Chloe blushed from the title Max had just given her, were they really girlfriends now? She thought to herself as she moved back towards the other end of the bed.

They both lay there silent until Max let out, "Chloe, I'm still pretty cold, even with your jacket. Please, hold me."

"Alright Max, you got it." Chloe whispered in her ear as she positioned her arms around Max's waist.

Max loved the fact the she would be the little spoon in the relationship, knowing that she would be the one getting Chloe's long, soft arms wrapped around her body whenever she wanted them to be.

Max was the first to fall asleep, being utterly exhausted from the recent events she had been through.

"Sleep tight, little one." Chloe whispered in her ear, yet to fall asleep.

Even with all of the chaos that had ensued over the past week, she struggled to rest her eyes and drift off into the dreamworld that she desired so much. Instead, she opted to examine Max's petite body as she lay asleep. Her short and bedraggled brunette hair that was soft and surprisingly consisted of few knots despite its current state, her small frame that curved perfectly, her short but slender legs, her tiny and cute feet. Chloe's breasts may have been slightly bigger than Max's but Max had a cute butt that Chloe was hella jealous of. Last but not least, her stunning, dark, deep blue eyes. Chloe finally managed to drift off into a slumber that she had long awaited, hoping that she would dream of her and Max together.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pain

Jefferson's cold eyes turned to Max after he finished watching Chloe plummet to the ground, with a sharp stream of blood leaving her forehead. "You're all mine now, Maxine, ALL fucking mine," he muttered with a psychotic voice and sadistic grin, "You're going to be my prized subject, and there's nothing you or your precious punk Chloe can do about it, now that she's fucking dead."

"CHLOE!" Max screamed as she awoke from her horrible nightmare. She lifted herself from the bed with a speed that she didn't think she was capable of having, she frantically looked around, her eyes searching every inch of the room, but, Chloe was nowhere to be seen."Where the fuck is she?! Where?!" Max screamed in her mind as she couldn't find her friend. "She's left me again..." The sense of abandonment was quick to enter Max's mind, tears slowly streamed down her face, "Where is she..." She leant against the wall and slowly slid down and brang her legs up to her chest and rested her head against her knees. "She can't leave me again... I need her!" Max wanted to scream out in pain, everything she has done, everything she has sacrificed for Chloe and there she was, sitting against the wall crying, no Chloe to be found.

Chloe finished her cigarette, puffing out the last piece of before flicking it on the ground, no bins being in the immediate vicinity, she didn't like littering but fuck walking all the way to where ever the nearest bin was.

Chloe entered the lighthouse and noticed Max sitting against the wall with her head buried into her knees, "Oh, hi Max, I didn't want to wake you, I just popped out for a quick smoke." Max raised her head and looked up at Chloe, tears still running down her face, and was quick to bury her head back into her knees. Chloe noticed the tears and immediately ran to her side, sat down next to her, and placed her arm across her shoulder. "Max, Jesus Christ, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Max refused to move and clenched her eyes tightly shut. "Max, please, talk to me, I'm here for you!" Max still didn't budge so Chloe said it again, this time with a more commanding voice. "Max Caulfield, you look into my eyes right now, and tell me what's going on."

Max slowly lifted her head from her knees and open her blue eyes, tears still streaming down her soft skin. "Max, I know it's hard, but please, I'm here for you, please, talk to me." Chloe wiped away Max's tears off of her cheeks with her thumbs and wiped them on her jeans.

"I'm... I'm sorry Chloe, I had a terrible nightmare about Jefferson... he shot you and injected some horrible drug into me, over and over, and then I finally woke up and you were gone again and I couldn't find you, I looked everywhere for you and it was like I lost you all over again."

"That's horrible Max, I'm so sorry, I really am, that psycho fucker deserved what he got, he'll never hurt you again, So, please don't cry anymore, I promise, I'll protect you in any way I can."

Max reached out to Chloe with her trembling hand, running it down the side of Chloe's head. Chloe had always been so kind, honest and genuine with Max and she always felt safer when she was by Chloe's side and she knew that Chloe would do ANYTHING to protect her, even give her life for her, and that's what scared Max the most.

"I know Chloe, and that's what scares me, I don't want to lose you again, you mean so much to me, I'm nothing without you... I'm lost without you..."

Chloe could feel the sincerity in Max's words, she really meant it, and that touched Chloe's heart, she moved in closer towards Max and wrapped her arms around her trembling body.

"Well Max, I'm here now and everything is okay and you're safe, we can sit here for as long as you like, I'm never leaving you, we're partners in time remember?"

That was quick to bring a smile to Max's face as she began to reminisce the time she and Chloe spent walking on the train tracks that were near the junkyard, or as Chloe liked to call it, her "home away from hell."

"As long as you're my partner in crime, Price," Max remarked, with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Always," Chloe said as she was staring into Max's azure blue eyes, "I'm never leaving you."

"Now, Max, before we leave this place, we gotta check out what's inside the chest remember? I was tempted to open it while you slept, but I didn't because I knew you would be mad at me."

"Oh, right, I completely forgot, you could have opened it and I would never have known, so thanks, for not opening it and um... sorry for my little breakdown before, I promised to be strong for you Chloe, but I'm too weak... I'm sorry."

"Max, don't even say that, you're the strongest person I have ever known, you have been through so much shit and somehow haven't gone insane, I'm hella jealous of your strength, I would have gone crazy, I know it."

"Now, let's go and open this damn chest before we both forget about it."

They both jumped to their feet and slowly walked over to the chest, nervous as to what may be inside of it.

"Hopefully, there isn't a hole to another universe or some shit like that, Chloe, I'm scared, I don't know about this, I feel freaked out right now."

"We can leave it here if you want to Max, I don't mind, it's just a chest, it probably has nothing in there anyway, otherwise, whoever lives, or lived here would have taken it with them."

"Yeah, lets just leave it, it's probably not right to open it, besides, it's not ours to open, it's probably for the best, now, lets get out of here, the lighthouse was nice for the time being but now it's time for some fresh air, lets go, Price."

"You got it, Max, this place is starting to get a little boring anyway, we've probably overstayed our welcome, lets roll!"

Max opened the door of the lighthouse and instantly had to shut her eyes, the sun blinding her because she hadn't seen it in a few days, but she slowly opened them back up and walked outside, it was the perfect temperature and the warmth felt so nice bathing her skin, it was refreshing and she welcomed the sensation.

"Okay Max, hopefully, my damn car wasn't swept away during the storm, it's not that far away."

They began walking down the dirt track, and they slowly crept closer to each other, Max held out her hand, prompting Chloe to hold it, and she nodded, gladly accepting Max's soft, smooth hand in her own.

The wind breezed, causing the trees branches to slowly sway around and the smell of the ocean was present, filling both of their noses with a pleasant aroma.

"Thank goodness, it's still here, I suppose we aren't all out of luck," Chloe said as she entered her old and battered pickup truck.

"Chloe, are you sure you'll be okay driving through the town?"

"Yes, Max, I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about, I don't want you blaming yourself over all of this, no choice was right or wrong, you followed your heart and that's all that matters."

Max finally climbed up into the truck and sat down in the ripped up seat, right next to Chloe, like always.

"You got your seatbelt on, Mad Max?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me, dork."

"I suppose we could use a good luck kiss for the road," Chloe said as she leant in closer to Max's face.

Max could feel Chloe's hot breath on her face, and she liked it, she placed her hand on the back of Chloe's head, running her fingers through her hair and brought herself closer to Chloe's pouted lips, desiring them, wanting them on her own. She tilted her head and got her wish, their lips met and Max felt a tingle run through her body, she was loving every second of this kiss, it was the best one yet.

Not wanting it to stop, Max pushed her hand on Chloe's head harder, causing their noses to touch, making Max feel a bit ticklish and wanting to itch at her nose, Chloe pulled back, noticing Max's irritation but to her surprise, Max was quick to lean back in. "Don't stop," Max let out with a heavy gasp of air.

What started out as simple and quick kisses, turned into long and passionate ones between the two and either of their tongues occasionally slipped into the others mouth, causing the opposite to squirm or let out a small moan.

Max could feel her heart hammer in her chest as Chloe moved onto her neck, she was practically whimpering at the action of Chloe kissing the soft points of her throat, she was powerless, but she didn't care, she didn't want Chloe to stop, she felt more alive than she ever had before.

"Okay, Caulfield, that's enough for now, I don't want you getting too hot and bothered on me now, there's time for that later, but right now, we have to focus on getting out of this debris field alive."

Max knew Chloe was right, she wanted to go further with her, but now was not the time for such things, she just survived a major storm and went through the hardest decision of her life, why was she thinking of such things?

"Yeah, you're right Chloe, let's get out of here, how about you focus on the road and I look out for possible survivors?"

"That's a good idea, Max, let's stick to that."

Chloe put the key in the ignition, turned it and put her foot on the accelerator, they had finally left the lighthouse, and now was the beginning of another journey.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wreckage

The sight of what was Arcadia Bay tormented Max more than she thought it would, driving through what was their home, is now a ghost town, a place that was once full of life now had none at all, except for a few animals running around and some birds flying off in the distance, that was something to comfort Max a little, at least, something had lived, she thought in her anguished mind.

They frequently had to pull over to move something out of the way, a fallen tree, a piece of an old landmark and sometimes, even dead animals or bodies, the poor souls that didn't make it out in time. This weighed on Max heavily, physically, but also mentally, she was utterly exhausted from it all, but Chloe was always there to comfort her, to help her through the agony, Chloe could see the pain in Max's eyes, the sorrow that was slowly tearing her apart, could she handle all of this?

"It's fine Max, I've got this one, you stay right here, okay?" Chloe said as they pulled up to another body, another that was lost to the storm.

"Okay Chloe, but don't leave my sight, promise?"

"Of course, Max, don't be so worried, I'm not going far and this'll only take a sec, I promise."

Max observed Chloe leave the car, feeling sorry for her needing to move yet another body, although she was hurting, she could see it in Chloe too, she was blaming herself, she didn't think she was worth it. But she was, to Max, Chloe was Max's whole world, her best friend, her guide, her support, she completed Max, they were one together.

Chloe returned quickly, just like she said she would. She entered the car and noticed the sad look on Max's face, she reached up onto her shoulder, trying to give Max some comfort. Max turned her head and noticed Chloe gazing right into her eyes, with a smile on her face. She didn't say anything, it was just a simple smile on Chloe's face, a look that said, it's okay, we're okay and we'll make it out of this, I'm with you, now and forever and it was enough for Max to return a reassuring smile towards Chloe, despite the pain she was going through.

Chloe eased her foot off of the accelerator as they approached the Two Whales. Despite the carnage of the storm, it was still relatively intact, maybe there was some hope yet, that some survived the fury of the hurricane. Max had said that Warren, Frank, Joyce and Pompidou were holed up inside there during the storm, taking shelter from the debris that was flying everywhere at the time.

Max could see the look in Chloe's eye, she wanted to go check inside the Two Whales and check for survivors, but Max didn't know if she was ready to do that, if she saw another dead body, especially Warren's, Frank's, Joyce's or Pompidou's, that she would break down and never be able to forgive herself, for being so selfish.

"Chloe, I can tell by the look in your eye that you want to go in there... but I don't know if I can, I can't take any more of this."

Chloe looked up at Max with an understanding look on her face, but that didn't stop her from wanting to look inside, even if it bought her suffering.

"I know Max, but I've got to look, I need some closure on this, you don't need to come in if you don't want to, I'll be okay, I promise."

"No, I'll come with you, you're right, I shouldn't be so scared, it's the right thing to do."

"That's the spirit, Max, I knew you wouldn't let me down," Chloe said with an appreciative smile on her face.

It didn't look it from the outside, but the Two Whales was very dark inside, there was no light coming in because it was covered in more debris than Chloe originally thought.

"Hey Max, it's hella dark in here, but my phone is flat so I can't use it as a light, how about you?"

"Me too, don't you have your lighter on you? You take that thing everywhere."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot, thanks for reminding me, Max." Chloe dug into her pocket and there it was, it would have to do for a source of light, it was almost out of gas, but that wouldn't stop Chloe from searching the Two Whales to the brim.

"Fuck it's dusty in here," Max complained, feeling like she was about to cough her lungs up from the inhalation of the smoke and dust.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's pretty normal after almost getting leveled by a hurricane, Max," Chloe remarked with a teasing grin on her face.

The light filled the room, more than either of them expected, it was just a small cigarette lighter after all.

Chloe reached out with her hand, signalling Max to hold it, Max complied and laced their fingers around, searching for any signs of movement, but there was nothing, there were no bodies and no blood, maybe they had made it out alive, but nothing was set in stone, better not get my hopes up Max thought to herself.

"Do you see anything?" They both said to each other in nearly perfect synchronisation.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Chloe quipped at Max, poking at her tummy and tickling her, causing Max to burst out laughing inside the Two Whales. Even now, being battered and beaten, Chloe and the Two Whales brought happiness to Max, like neither of them had ever changed, but they had, for better or worse, she thought to herself.

"Stop that or I'm going to wet myself, Chloe!"

"Oh, we wouldn't want that now, would we, Miss Caulfield? Chloe said with a sly look on her face, teasing Max with her hands as she finished tickling her.

"Okay, we have looked everywhere and nothing is here, can we leave yet?"

"Sure, Max, you win, there's nobody here, maybe some people got out after all, not all hope is lost Max, you've just gotta believe that some made it out."

"I know Chloe, it's just hard is all, after everything we have been through, I can't help but feel like there's nothing left, I'm almost all out of hope."

"I get it, Max, I really do, but you can't and you better not give up, I'll always be here for you, now, wipe that sad look off of your face and let's get out of here."

"That's the spirit, we'll get through this, together, forever."

They both clambered back into Chloe's truck, sluggishly lifting themselves back into position, seat belts on and they were ready to go, to leave Arcadia Bay, their old, now broken home, ravaged by the storm.

Chloe accelerated once again and they eventually hit the open road, but still no signs of life anywhere, no cars passed by and there was no one hitchhiking from the storm either, but at least they didn't need to clear wreckage off of the road this time, it was smooth sailing from here and the nearest hotel was only a few miles away. The day had flown by, hours had only seemed like minutes while they were driving through the remains of Arcadia Bay, it was almost night time as the sun was setting over the top of their heads.

"Ahh fuck, not now, please not now!" Chloe yelled as the car began to rattle and slow down at a drastic rate.

"Chloe, what's wrong? The car isn't breaking down is it...?"

"Sorry Max, but that's exactly what's happening, I thought the mechanic back in Arcadia would have fixed this piece of shit, it cost me a lot of money after all!"

The engine was making unsettling and loud banging noises, Chloe eventually gave in and pulled over.

"Okay Max, looks live we've got two choices. Either we walk all the way to the hotel in the damn dark, or we wait until the morning so there's slightly less chance we get murdered."

"Chloe, I'm exhausted and I know you are too, let's just wait until the morning, please?"

"Sure, but it's hella cold outside, I don't think it's best we sleep in the pickup, even if there is barely any room in here, how about we take shifts sleeping? You can sleep first."

"Okay Chloe, thanks for letting me go first, I feel like I'm going to collapse any second."

"I know, Max, you've been through who knows how many time dimensions, you deserve a good rest and good dreams, now come over here and get comfy."

"I always wanted my own personal body pillow," Max remarked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You know it, Caulfield, I'm all yours."

Max leaned backwards towards Chloe and placed her head against her chest, she was warm and Max loved the feeling of Chloe against her, the warmth that was inside of her, the soft and delicate touch of her hands and her presence in general, it was soothing for Max.

Chloe looked down into Max's eyes, leant down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight, buttercup."

Max closed her eyes and near instantly fell asleep, she was at peace, for now.


	5. Chapter 5 - Emotions

**Trigger warning:** **Mentions of self-harm and suicide.**

Max awoke to the sight of a sleeping Chloe right above her, with her arms wrapped around Max's body. Max laid there for a time, just staring at Chloe's beautiful face as she slept, her perfectly curved jaw line and chin, her straight eyebrows and her soft porcelain skin, Max wished she could stay in this moment forever, just laying in Chloe's arms, at peace, but then it wouldn't really be a moment.

Chloe finally awoke from her long slumber, struggling to bring her eyes open. As soon as she did, she looked down to see if Max was still there but to her surprise, Max was staring right at her and her face instantly went red. "Shit, how long has she been staring at me? Nice one Chloe, you just had to pass out, didn't you?"

"Finally, the sleeping beauty wakes up, Max quipped, I knew you would fall asleep on me, Price, you always do, especially when we watch movies."

"Uhh... yeah, totally, sorry, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, I was hella tired."

"It's okay, Chloe, you're just lucky we weren't kidnapped in our sleep or something like that."

"Well, in my defence, we aren't kids anymore so does the term kidnapped even apply to us? Is there even a word for adults getting taken? Adultnapped just doesn't sound quite right to me."

"I wouldn't have a clue Chloe, any idea if this thing will start again or are going to have to walk to the hotel? It's not too far away, at least."

"I don't have to check the engine to know that it's not starting again, we're gonna have to walk Max, I know it sucks, but when we reach the hotel, maybe we could call your parents and they can come pick us up?"

"Holy shit, I completely forget about them, they're probably worried sick about me, okay Price, let's get moving, hopefully, the people at the hotel will let us use the phone."

The pair had been walking for about an hour, mostly in silence other than the occasional bird chirping past or the rustling of the wind, there were still no cars driving past or any other person in sight.

"You think we would have seen somebody by now," Max said, breaking the silence.

"I know Max, it's hella quiet around here, where is anybody?"

She didn't look it, but Max could feel the sadness coming out of Chloe's usually soothing presence, "That's why she's been so quiet," Max thought, she's blaming herself for all of this.

"Chloe, it's going to be okay, I promise, David and Joyce are fine, please don't be sad, I'm here for you and you know I'd never leave you."

They both stopped walking, and tears suddenly started to well up in Chloe's eyes, "But you did Max, you left me all those years ago when I needed you the most."

The harsh words were sudden and they hit Max like a knee to the gut, it wasn't sadness, but anger that Chloe had been feeling the past hour or so.

Max was about to say something in her defence, she didn't want to leave Chloe, but her parents forced her to move to Seattle with them, but she was cut off by Chloe before she could say anything.

"Just listen to me Max, After you left for Seattle, I didn't have anyone, you left right after dad died and I was left alone and I didn't know what to do with myself."

Chloe continued to vent her anger, "sure mum was still there, but she was just as broken as me, she barely functioned and she hardly talked to me, she basically just fucking ignored me for the most part, I was fourteen years old and left in the wind."

"For days I would sit in my room and not eat, staring at my phone, waiting for you to call, the phone would ring and I would jump up hoping it would be you but I was left disappointed when it wasn't, it was never you."

It pained Chloe to finally confess to Max, but she did anyway, most of the anger now had left her system. "I started cutting my wrists, Max, it was the only thing that made me feel alive, I was dead inside but it was a nice adrenaline rush as the blood left my arm, it made me feel good and I was going to kill myself, Max."

Chloe continued her confession, despite the horrified look on Max's face.

"Everything finally overwhelmed me and I was going to end it, at that same cliff at the lighthouse, I walked up there on a Saturday evening, a few months after you left and she was standing there, waiting for me, Rachel was already there, it's like she knew I was going to end it, she literally saved my life on that day."

This was the most intimate Chloe had been with Max since her return to Arcadia Bay, Chloe finally let all of her emotions out as Max listened to her.

Tears started streaming down Chloe's face and she dropped to the ground on her knees, Max did the same, wanting to be level with Chloe.

"Rachel taught me about love over the course of our friendship and I realised that I love you, Max, I have always loved you and after all those years, you returned to me Max, you finally came back and I was happy, Rachel's disappearance brought back all those bad feelings, but you came back and made me better again."

"Please Max, I can't lose everything again, I need to know you won't leave me again, that this is real."

"It's real Chloe, I promise, you have to believe me, I almost destroyed time and space to save you, I'm never leaving you again, I swear."

Max slid across the ground, drawing nearer to Chloe. Max reached her arms up and brang Chloe's face closer to hers,"let me be your everything again." This was the confirmation that both of them needed, there would be no doubt about their feelings towards each other after this.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's waist as they kissed, Max blushed as Chloe lifted Max close towards her, it was a hard kiss, Max could feel the heat of Chloe's breath on her as their lips unlocked.

Chloe brought her hand up and cupped Max's cheek, moving a strand of static hair to the side. Their blue eyes were locked together, Chloe brought her face down to Max's one more time, their eyes closed and this time, the kiss was much more intimate, Max could feel Chloe's tongue asking to meet her own. She accepted its entrance, letting it slide in through her pouted lips, Max out a small moan as it came inside.

The kiss finally ended. "I love you, Chloe," Max said. Tears of relief slowly sliding down from her eyes, "I will never abandon you again, you are everything to me now."

"You saved me, Max," Chloe said. She turned and drew Max into her arms, holding the smaller girl against her chest, "I feel like you are still saving me right now."

"I'll always save you," Max said, the tears starting to recede from her face. Max reached down and took Chloe's hand in her own."Promise me something Chloe, promise me that you will try to be happy, that is all I want. I just want you to be happy, no matter what it takes."

"You make me happy, Max, every moment I am with you. Just having you around makes me feel better, I hope you realise that."

"That makes two of us then, I feel the same way about you Chloe, I couldn't let you go, I will never let you go, not again."

"Sorry for freaking out on you Max, I just had to let it out, I'm glad you handled it well, you know I can overreact sometimes, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Chloe, we better get moving again or we'll never reach this hotel anytime soon, it wouldn't surprise me if my parents are driving from Seattle right now."

"You're right, let's get on the move again, it shouldn't be too far away."

The pair rose from the ground and started walking again, this time, in each other's hand.

 **Outskirts of Arcadia**

 **Hotel, free Wi-Fi and restaurant**

 **1 mile away**

The sign brought happiness for both of the girls. "We're almost there, Max," Chloe said with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6 - Recovering

"Hey Max, is it just me or is this the longest mile we have ever walked? Chloe complained as the pair slowly trudged along the hard ground that they had previously been driving on.

"It's only been five minutes and you're already complaining Chloe, I suppose some things do never change." Max joked towards her friend with a cheeky grin on her face.

Even though Max didn't mean what she said in a hurtful way, Chloe couldn't help but begin apologising for her complaint. "Sorry Max, I'm just hella bor-"

Chloe was suddenly interrupted by Max. "Jesus Chloe, holy shit, HOLY SHIT do you see that?!

They both froze in place when they realised what was ahead of them.

A dead body, but who? And why was it so far away from Arcadia? There were no signs of the storm reaching this far away from the bay.

They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement as they approached the body, mentally accepting that they were going to check to see if they knew who it was.

Short blonde hair, blue denim jeans and a black rolled up biker jacket and skin that was covered in tattoos. They both knew who it was as soon as a familiar furry figure that was laying down next to his master popped his head up with a sad look on his face.

It was Frank and Pompidou. But how and why was Frank dead? There appeared to be no blood or bruises over his body and it didn't look like any of his bones were broken and despite his occasional intake of drugs, he was relatively healthy, so a heart attack was unlikely.

They were both sad at the sight of Pompidou mourning his dead master, but they were also puzzled with confused looks on their faces as they wondered how he had died.

"Chloe, shouldn't we check his pulse or something? There isn't blood or anything, maybe he isn't dead, I hope."

Chloe was trying her best not to show it, but the sight of Frank in this state right in front of her was quite upsetting, she knew that deep down Frank was a nice guy that just got caught up with the wrong people and that changed him for the worst, but he did still show signs of genuine compassion from time to time, just like his old self.

"Fuck, Max, I don't know, I don't know what to do, I can't believe he's dead, he can't be dead, this isn't happening!"

Chloe finally let it all out and Max was quick to rush to her side and comfort her, this time, it was Chloe's face digging into Max's shoulder as the stream of tears left her eyes and ran down Max's clothing.

"It's my fault, Max! I was such an asshole to him about Rachel and I couldn't accept that she chose him over me and I drilled it into him every time I saw him. Then we found out that Rachel was dead all along and I didn't do anything to make him feel better after discovering what had happened to her!"

"Chloe, don't you dare even say that! You aren't the cause of this, it's just another result of Jefferson's crimes, Jefferson did this, not you, you can't blame yourself for this, that's just wrong and you know it."

After Chloe had some time to process her thoughts and Max's words, she came to the conclusion that Max was right, as usual. It was just the offspring of Jefferson's doings and she hated him even more for it.

"Should we uh... check his body?" Max suggested as Chloe's face left her shoulder.

"Yeah we should, maybe there is a note on him or something. Something on him that has some answers, but I don't think Pompidou will appreciate us going anywhere near him."

"I don't like to do this Chloe, but if anything bad happens with Pompidou, I'll just rewind, okay?"

"Alright Max, I'll search him and you just focus on Pompidou."

Chloe slowly and cautiously approached Frank's body as Pompidou lay next to him, trying not to have any sudden movements that would provoke Pompidou into attacking.

To her surprise, Pompidou just lay there, motionless as Chloe sat down on her knees, right next to Frank's body. "Here goes nothing." She thought to herself as she dived her hand into Frank's pockets.

All that was in his pockets were keys to his RV, that was likely destroyed by the storm, and a small orange bottle labelled anti-depressants. "What about inside his jacket?" Chloe thought, unsatisfied with her findings.

She unzipped the black jacket and dug her hand into the deep pocket that was inside of the jacket and there it was, the feeling of paper on her fingers as her hand reached the bottom of the pocket. She pulled her hand out of the jacket pocket to find a wad of cash and a letter labelled "To Rachel."

"Did you find anything?" Max asked as Chloe got off of her knees and approached her.

"All I found were his keys, some anti-depressants, a nice amount of money and a letter that says "To Rachel" on it, Pompidou didn't actually move much, did you have to do any rewinding?"

"Thankfully, no, I didn't. Do you think we should open the letter or leave it with him?"

"Out of respect, I think we should leave the letter with him but you know that we need this money, how else will we pay for the hotel? There's gotta be a couple thousand here at least!"

"Don't worry miss rebel, I won't make you leave the money like we did back at Blackwell, you're right, we hella need this money and I agree on the letter, just put it back in his pocket and when we reach the hotel, we'll call a hospital or something."

"You got it, Max, but what about Pompidou? We can't just leave him here, he'll starve."

"I don't know if he'll leave Frank here alone Chloe, he's a loyal dog, but you're right, we have to try and take him with us, but, what will we do with him after we get to Seattle? I don't want to send him to a pound, that'd be awful."

"Then we'll have to take him under our wing and keep him ourselves, or leave him with your parents, those are the only options I can see Max, I don't want him going to a dog pound either, but we have to get him moving first."

"That settles it then, let's go get him and start walking again, we shouldn't be far from the hotel now."

They both approached Pompidou and to both of their surprise, he got up and walked in between both of them, Frank did tell him that Max and Chloe were cool the last time they had seen them.

"Well that was easy," Chloe said to Max as they started walking on the road once again. "Come on boy, let's get to this hotel and get some food into you."

Pompidou let out a typical sounding bark as he decided to come along with Max and Chloe, they were on the move yet again.

They had finally arrived at the hotel, accompanied by Pompidou. Chloe held onto the money that they took from Frank so they decided it would be her to go into the reception and check for available rooms and inquire about getting some food into their systems.

Chloe walked towards the receptionist's counter and looked up to his name tag "Mark" it said on it, "better not tell Max this guys name." She thought to herself as she approached him.

He had his head buried in a magazine but was quick to shoot his head up as he heard Chloe approaching, it was hard to miss someone like her.

"Oh hi there miss, how are you today?" He casually said, not realising that she was possibly a survivor from the storm that had just hit Arcadia Bay, he regretted his words.

"I'm fine, Mark, do you have any rooms that will fit two people and a dog inside it? Also, where can we get some food around here? We haven't eaten in a while."

"Ahhh, let me just check what rooms are available and I'll get you sorted, okay? You came from the storm didn't you? I can tell."

"Yes, we came from Arcadia but I'd rather not talk about it, some bad shit happened there."

"Okay, no problem, uhh... what was your name?"

"It's Chloe, and Max and Pompidou are outside."

"Room 32 is available, it's $150 a night and you'll get a free breakfast and there is a phone in the room, but we have been having some reception troubles, from the storm of course. You can also walk over to the restaurant and get some food there, it's reasonably priced and tastes good."

"Thanks, Mark, that'll do just fine," Chloe said as she exchanged the $150 for the key to the room.

"Have a nice day," Mark said as Chloe left the reception.

"You'll always be Chloe the key master if we keep going at this rate," Max said as Chloe walked out of the reception and walked up beside her.

"And you will always be a tiny little smart arse, won't you, miss Maxine? Now, room or food first?"

"Only my parents get to call me Maxine, Price, you should know that by now, and food, of course, I'm starving."

"I didn't hit a nerve did I? Maxine?"

"I can't be bothered with this Chloe, let's just get some damn food."

They decided to sit on an outside bench because they thought it wouldn't be very suitable for Pompidou to be in the restaurant. Max ordered some pancakes like she usually does and Chloe got eggs and bacon like she usually does too. They had both never been very big eaters and didn't require much food to function but they both do love food and have a small passion for it and they always loved a good meal.

Chloe gave the rest of her bacon to Pompidou and he quickly polished it off and they both agreed to go up to the hotel room and to call Max's parents so they could get the hell to Seattle.

The lock on the door was a bit fidgety but Chloe managed to get it open and the three of them entered the small room. The floor was blue with white coloured walls, there was a kitchen with all of your basic kitchen supplies, a master bedroom with a queen sized bed, another bedroom with two single beds, a bathroom that actually had a bath instead of a shower and a typical lounge room with a couch and TV.

"I dibs the big bed!" Max let Chloe know as she took her bag off and dived onto it.

"Why don't we share?" Chloe said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Tempting, I might just take you up on that offer, miss Price, now, get over here."

"As you wish, milady, you're hot when you're bossy, I like it."

Max lay flat on her back, tilting her head upwards as Chloe was approaching, eagerly awaiting her arrival. Chloe hopped onto the bed on her knees and leant over Max and pinned her hands against the soft fabric, disabling her ability to move around freely.

Chloe leant down close to Max's neck and started running her tongue across her supple skin and began planting light kisses on the side of her neck, causing Max to tremble and let out small moans at the feeling of Chloe's lips and tongue pressed against her, they were so soft and soothing.

"I know you want a distraction, Max, but we really need to call your parents, like, seriously."

"I'll call them soon, but for now, could you stay a little longer?"

Where was this coming from? Chloe thought to herself, Max wasn't usually like this and is usually awkward when it comes to anything sexual, plus she just went through a really traumatic event in her life that no one would get over easily. What has changed her? Chloe was loving this change, though, she could be more intimate with Max and that would only bring them closer together, their love for each other is so strong.

"Okay, Max, but only if you promise me that you'll call your parents soon."

This was an easy decision for Max, she didn't want Chloe going anywhere. "Promise."

Satisfied with Max's answer, Chloe leant back in and started kissing her plump lips softly, Max was hella excited and Chloe could sense it, Max was loving every second of the contact. Chloe let one of Max's hands-free and began running her own under Max's shirt, fondling her skin as Max moaned at the sensation.

It was Max's turn to take the initiative and she flipped Chloe onto her back and positioned herself between Chloe's legs. Chloe covered her eyes with the back of her hand and began to moan as Max softly caressed her legs and begun kissing just above her waist, near her belly button.

Max was nervous about trying to please Chloe at first because she's never had an experience like this before but she took Chloe's moans as a signal to continue, she begun sliding Chloe's shirt upwards, exposing her soft stomach and leant back in kissing and licking her way around Chloe's belly button piercing. Max didn't know Chloe had a belly button piercing until they went swimming together in the Blackwell pool, but she used the small piece of metal to her advantage now.

"Oh, Max..." Chloe continued to moan as Max brought her lips up to Chloe's, finishing playing around with her midsection. Chloe loved Max being the dominant one when she wanted to be, it was a nice change of pace and somehow, Max had a way of oddly exciting and satisfying Chloe when Max touched and kissed her in certain ways.

Max continued to kiss Chloe's wet lips, she loved seeing her squirm at her touch, Chloe wasn't as tough as she put on, that was just a facade and Max could see right through it, Chloe loved the feeling of being dominated by Max and Max loved that too, it was a sensation that brought satisfaction to her.

After finishing up kissing, they both let out deep breaths and sat up against the back of the bed, Chloe was the first to speak.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you tiger?"

"Do you want a serious statement or a witty remark?" Max asked in response.

It was only a simple question, but Chloe thought about it before answering.

"I'm usually all for witty remarks Caulfield, but I'll take the serious statement this time."

Max was glad about Chloe's answer, she wanted this to be an intimate moment between them that they'd never forget, so she turned her head towards Chloe and looked straight into her deep, beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to be with you forever."

"Oh, Max, I fucking love you so much. I'm never leaving you." Chloe said with a tear in her eye, becoming emotional at Max's heartfelt and genuine words.

Max sat there with a beautiful smile on her face and leant back in for a final passionate kiss, their tongues met in the middle and slid over one another. They sat there for minutes and breathed life into one another, it was such a beautiful and intimate moment that neither of them would forget.

They finally stopped kissing and Max began to speak. "I love you too blueberry, but now I will fulfil my promise and go call my parents."

"I'm glad you've come up with a nickname for me other than "Price" all the time, I'll always be your blueberry."

"I sure hope so," Max said as she left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen counter, where the phone was located.

Chloe couldn't help but bring a smile to her face and hope for what the future held for them. They didn't need to talk about Max's statement, it was true love and they both knew it, a bond between them like no other, a connection that many people were envious to have and they were both grateful for having one another.

Max dialled the number to her parents house, hoping that the phone wouldn't cut out and that they'd actually be home and not frantically searching for her. The phone continued to ring and someone finally answered.

"Hi, mum."


	7. Chapter 7 - Moving Forward

"Hi, mum." Max nervously said as the phone was answered, hoping it was actually her mother who picked the phone up.

"Maxine Caulfield, where the hell have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick about you, we were just about to come to Arcadia looking for you, why has it taken you so long to contact us?"

"Mum, please calm down, I'm fine. My phone has been dead and this is the first phone I have been able to use since the storm, I'm at a hotel just outside of Arcadia, and Chloe is with me too, have you heard anything from David or Joyce?"

"Oh, that's great honey, it's such a relief that you and she are okay." Vanessa let out with a sigh of relief, almost tearing up after hearing the news that they were both okay.

"Thanks, mum, now, have you heard anything from David or Joyce? Chloe is really worried about them."

"I have some good and bad news Maxine, David and Joyce are both okay. After the storm had started, David rushed to the diner and got as many people out as he could, but not everyone made it, some of your friends from Blackwell are dead, I'm sorry, but I don't know which ones, you'll have to ask David."

Even if it was painfully obvious to Max that not everyone would survive, it still felt like a bullet had shot straight through her heart at the news. Kate, Warren, Dana, even Victoria, I hope that they're all okay she thought to herself. Her mother didn't know it, but her powers were apparently the cause of the storm, a theory by Warren or her saving Chloe caused it, none of this was explainable in an easy way.

"I know that it's hard to hear, Max, but you need to stay strong for us, and for Chloe, it's a tough time for everyone but you promise me you will get through it okay?"

"Mum, really, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, I'll talk to David when we get back home, are he and Joyce staying with you?"

"Yes, they're staying until they can figure out a plan to get a new place for themselves and a job for both of them, we are helping them out with it. Your father and I have a surprise for you once you get back home. I'd put either of them on the phone but they aren't here right now, they are trying to contact anyone who might have information on you two, so I'll tell them that you are both fine once they get back, okay?"

"Thanks, Mum, I'll check it out once me and Chloe get to you, can dad come pick us up tomorrow? We sorta booked a room for the night and we don't want the money to be wasted and we have an announcement to make when we get home too, so we'll both be in for surprises."

"As long as you promise me that you'll both come home safe and sound."

"Well if dad is picking us up, of course, we will, don't worry so much. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, stay safe."

"I will, Mum, bye."

The phone call had finally ended and Max had feelings of relief but also sorrow from the news her mother had told her. David and Joyce were okay, but what about the others? What about Kate and Warren? She had to find out.

She walked back towards the bedroom and was surprised to see Chloe playing with Pompidou, she didn't think Chloe had cared for him that much but they both seemed to be enjoying themselves but she had to interrupt the moment to talk to Chloe.

Before entering, Max couldn't help but snap back away from the door and push herself against the wall and dwell on what she had just heard. "Kate... please be okay..." Tears begun to well in her eyes at the thought of losing Kate and she rushed to the bathroom, Chloe and Pompidou still playing happily together, not noticing Max rush past.

Max entered the bathroom and walked to the sink which conveniently had a mirror placed above it. "Keep your fucking shit together Max, just keep it together... deep breaths..." She said out loud but not too loud because she didn't want to alert Chloe to her presence.

"You'll be fine, Max, just breathe. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and pull it together, you're okay, Chloe is here and you're okay."

Max turned the tap on and cupped her hands together, grabbed some water and splashed it on her face, hoping for some refreshment. "I'm going crazy, I'm fucking talking out loud to myself in the bathroom." She thought to herself as she dried her face off with a nearby hand towel.

"Just go out there and tell her the news." David and Joyce are fine, Chloe will be ecstatic because of it but then Max felt she'll drag Chloe's feelings down with her own problems, not knowing if her friends were okay and being upset about the fact that she didn't know.

"I'll just not mention the people from Blackwell and hope she doesn't bring it up," she thought to herself as she mustered the courage to leave the bathroom and enter the bedroom, where Chloe and Pompidou still resided, this time, was not playing but just chilling out. It was almost night time and the tiredness was seeping into Max's brain but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to get such a sweet shot of Chloe relaxing with Pompidou.

Luckily the camera wasn't destroyed by water during the storm, Max's bag was relatively old and made of fabric that wasn't water repellent. Everything that was in the bag turned out to be fine, the camera, journal and study books were all still in good condition. "I won't be needing these dumb books anymore," she thought to herself as she pulled them out of the bag one by one, ending up with a stack of three.

Before taking the shot of Chloe, Max decided to take a look at her books and hoped that Chloe would still be in the same position by the time she got around to it.

"The Golden Hour" was the first book and it instantly reminded Max of the time she spent with Chloe in one of the alternate realities and the beautiful view they had when accompanying one another on the beach, Max tried not to think about Chloe's final request that she ultimately accepted in the end, putting her to sleep.

"Chiaroscuro" the second book in the pile. Flashes of Mark Jefferson torturing her in the dark room purged her thoughts, needles pricking her skin and the look on his sick face as he took photos of Max when she was at her most vulnerable. It may have happened in a different reality, but it still happened and all of the terrible memories were still imprinted in Max's brain, forever. She'd never truly recover from such a horrifying experience.

Finally snapping out of the vision that was taking place in her mind, "fuck these books, they're getting binned." Max took the books and chucked them right in the trash can and shut it. "Now, let's go get that shot of Chloe."

Max prepared her camera, walked into the bedroom and luckily Chloe was still laying there, not in the same position but still a good enough one to get a nice shot, Max hit the capture button and the classic click sound rung from the camera and she pulled the photograph out and flicked it twice like she usually does.

A surprised Chloe looked up at Max and began to speak. "Watcha doin, hippie? How'd the call go? How long have you been staring at me from the doorway you creeper?"

"I couldn't resist taking such a nice shot of you, queen punk. The call went fine, we are getting picked up tomorrow and David and Joyce are both okay!"

"Oh holy shit Max, that's hella fucking awesome, how are they? Were you given any details?" Chloe jumped out of the bed at hearing the news and gave Max a big bear hug, almost squeezing the smaller girl to death.

"Jesus Chloe, you're going to make me suffocate, let go for a second will you?"

Max let out a deep breath as Chloe released her with a hopeful and joyful look on her face. "She's so beautiful with that happy look on her face." Max thought as she began to tell Chloe the news.

"David and Joyce are both fine, I was going to ask for either of them to be put on the phone so you could talk to them, but they were trying to get any information on our whereabouts and weren't at home. Also, mum said she has a surprise for us once we get home and I figured that we could maybe tell them about us... and surprise them too... would you be okay with that?"

"I don't know Max, are you sure they would be okay with us? I don't want anything coming between us, I don't wanna lose you again, even if it means being in a bad spot with your parents, I love you too much."

Chloe leaned in for another hug and instead of constricting Max, this time, she softly wrapped her arms around her waist and propped her chin on Max's shoulder.

"I know Chlo, I know, I'm scared too, but if ANYTHING happens that comes between us, I'll just rewind, I don't care what it takes for us to be together, I just want you... and nothing else."

"Oh, Max, don't worry, your blueberry isn't going anywhere, I promise."

Max giggled at Chloe's words with a smile on her face and a cheerful tear in her eye. Max moved Chloe's head from her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you so much, dork." were Max's choice of words as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. Max brought her arms up from her side and wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders and brought them closer together, deepening the kiss. The kiss ended and they both released each other from their clasps.

"Okay Max, everything is all good with both sides of the family in Seattle, but did you call the hospital or something like that for Frank? We can't just leave him to rot out there, we didn't even move or cover up his body, we just left him... isn't that wrong or something?"

"Other than a few select moments, this whole damn week has been wrong Chloe, we could have moved Frank's body but the hospitals and morgues don't like it when you tamper with them because something wrong could happen with the body even though they're already dead... it's a stupid system, we did the right thing leaving him there, don't worry and sorry, I did forget to call someone, I'll do it now."

"Okay, Max, thank you, it means more to me than you know, I'm gonna have a shower before bed, okay?"

"Sure, I'll also ask if they can tell us the cause of death because I'm pretty stumped at how he died, isn't it a little weird that he'd just die so suddenly?"

"Yes it is, I sure as hell didn't see it coming either, now, I'm gonna go have that shower and I'll be out quick smart okay, Maxster?"

"Alright Chloe, I think I'll have one after you, it has been a few days after all..."

Max moved back towards the kitchen and picked up the phone whilst Chloe moved to the bathroom and locked the door, even thought it was just Max and Pompidou in the hotel room and she sure as hell wouldn't mind sharing the shower with Max. "That'd be hella hot..." she thought to herself as she began to undress and turned on the hot water tap of the bath.

"Well shit, I forgot there were a bath and no shower... this may take a little longer than expected..."

Chloe had fully undressed and the temperature of the bath water was just right when she gently tapped the water with her toes, hoping that it wouldn't be too hot for her skin. She slowly sat down and extended out her legs and eventually was in a typical laying down position. "Ah fuck, stupid beanie, I forgot about you." She said to herself as she lowered her head into the water not realising that it was still on, she quickly threw it to the side next to the rest of her clothes and continued washing her skin with the soap that the hotel had provided.

A moment of respite, finally. After all of the crazy shit that happened this week, Chloe had a moment to herself, alone in her thoughts. She loved Max and loved being around her but it was nice to just get away from everything and have no worries in the world. David and Joyce were both okay and the feelings between her and Max had finally been expressed, but everyone needs and has those moments from time to time.

Chloe finished cleaning herself with the soap, washed her hair and hopped out of the bath to dry herself and put her clothes back on. She walked up to the mirror and noticed that some of the blue was starting to fade in her hair, "I'll have to dye it again soon, maybe Max would like to get it done with me."

It sucked that she had to wear the same clothes that she had been for the past few days, but that would be sorted as soon as her and Max got to Seattle, the clothes were beginning to stink because they hadn't been washed for a while.

"I'm done Max," Chloe said as she unlocked the door and exited the bathroom. "Alright, Chlo, I made us some coffee if you want some," Max said in return, sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and eating some macaroni.

"Where'd you get the paper, Maxaroni? And how's Pompidou?"

"Really, Chloe? Maxaroni? That's a new one, but, I like it, so you get a free pass. Pompidou is fine, the receptionist was actually nice enough to bring up some dog food and the newspaper, we had a little talk about the storm and how we came across Pompidou but I didn't mention Frank, don't worry, I made up a story about it. He seems like a nice enough person but the name Mark just sends shivers down my spine whenever I hear or see it, though."

"Yeah, I noticed his name in the reception before but didn't tell you because I thought it might make you upset or something. You're okay with it, though?"

"Of course, I am Chloe, I'm not that... not that broken by it... it's over now and it'll never happen again, not in this universe anyway... but thanks for the thought Chlo."

Chloe walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Max and placed her right hand on her back and begun gently stroking up and down trying to comfort her whilst using her left hand to drink the coffee Max had made for her while she was in the bath, it was the perfect temperature now and tasted just how coffee should, bittersweet.

"So..." Chloe began. "What's happening in the news and who did you call about Frank?"

"I had to go through a phone book and find a nearby hospital, I called them up and told them how we found his body there and they said that we were right for not messing around with his body and if we wanted to, we could call back later and check for a cause of death, but I was more worried about a police investigation and asked about that and the lady said there'd only be one if it was suspicious and told me not to worry."

"Thanks, Max, it musta been hella awkward calling up and saying you found a random dead guy near the road, did they ask any questions or want details?"

"They just asked for next of kin and all of that sort of stuff, Chloe, don't worry, it's sorted. As for the news, the front page is about "The Storm That Ravaged Arcadia Bay." There's a death counter... and it's pretty high Chloe..."

Seeing that Max was upset about the news, Chloe scooted in closer, placed her head on Max's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her, in an effort to cheer up the anguished girl.

"Max, please don't beat yourself up over it, it's not your fault, you don't know what could have happened, time is fucked up and crazy shit happens, you of all people should know that by now, I'm here for you."

"I know Chloe, but I didn't even try and change things, I'm so fucking selfish, I put my needs before everyone else's."

"Max, don't even start with that shit, Jefferson shot me in one timeline and the storm still happened, how does that work? Wasn't I destined to die or some shit? Shouldn't him killing me have stopped the storm? You don't know if letting me die in that bathroom would have stopped the storm or not... and you don't have to, I'll help you live with your decision and so will you, you can't get enough of me."

"Okay Girl Wonder, you win this round, can we go to bed yet? I'm tired, I'll have a shower in the morning before we leave, I can't be bothered right now."

Chloe was internally grateful that her attempt at humour at the end of her pep talk had worked out in calming down Max, she thought that it would have made her angry for saying such a childish thing but she hated seeing Max like this, so she had to try something. She just wants Max to be happy like Max does for her.

"Of course Max, looks like Pompidou has already dozed off on us and it is getting late, so I guess it's our turn to get some shut eye too."

Both of the girls finished their coffee and checked on Pompidou before heading to the master bedroom, he was fast asleep and it looked like nothing could wake him from such a deep looking slumber, even with the loss of his master, he was hurting but was still happy and cheerful. For the girls, at least, he had a small growl when Mark was up here before, he doesn't take kindly to strangers.

The past few days had been brisk and cold but all of a sudden it was like the season had changed to summer and now it was blistering hot, but the girls didn't bother complaining about the heat, it was a nice change from the harsh storm that was around just days prior. Arcadia Bay just couldn't decide which climate it wanted to be in, there were significant changes in the weather over the past week or so, and it was still changing, all the time.

Because of this heat, both girls stripped off into their underwear, Max covered her body with her arms and looked down at the ground, trying to hide her embarrassment from Chloe. She had been more romantic with Chloe over the past few days, but she was still Max Caulfield, a shy nerd that couldn't help but be at least slightly self-conscious about herself.

Chloe had little to no self-conscious issues and didn't really care about what others thunk of her, except for Max of course.

"Max, don't hide, you're beautiful and I love you, you're perfect to me," Chloe said with as much genuity in her voice as possible, hoping to cheer up Max.

"Thanks, Chlo, I just... I jus-"

"Don't worry, Max, it's just me here and you don't have to worry about anyone else. Besides, I'd have to deal with anyone who looked at you in the wrong way, I must protect my precious."

Chloe burst into laughter right after Max did, she always had something witty to say that would brighten the mood, it was classic Chloe Price and Max loved it.

They eventually stopped laugh and lay down in the bed and pull the sheets over their bodies, Max was always a bit of a blanket hog in their sleepovers when they were kids, and nothing had changed since those times, some of Chloe's leg was exposed to the open air, but she didn't mind, even if she was the larger girl.

They both lay there in silence, looking into each others eyes until Max eventually put on a smile, prompting Chloe into smiling back. "I love you so much Chloe, never leave me."

"Never," Chloe said as she moved her hand up to Max's soft cheek and brought her body closer to her friends.

They were mere inches away from each other, they could both feel the heat of the others skin, Chloe nuzzled her head into Max's shoulder and started to sob her eyes out.

"Max... I uh.. I just want to thank you for saving me.. no one has ever cared or been for me like you have before, even Rachel... and that I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you after you came back to Arcadia. Truth is, I can't live without you, I'm too weak and scared to be alone... I need you... just as much as you say you need me."

"Chloe, stop talking. You don't have to be sorry for anything, I don't care about any of that shit, only you. So please, don't cry anymore, I don't like seeing you like this, it hurts too much, weren't you the one who made me promise to be strong?"

"You're right, Max, I suppose I'm not as tough as I thought... you're my backbone and I love you so much too."

They were already very close to one another so it wasn't hard for Max to initiate a kiss between them, slowly leaning towards Chloe, feeling her hot breath on her face. She wiped Chloe's tears off with her thumbs and brought their lips together, deepening the kiss as Chloe opened her mouth, asking for Max to enter.

Max complied and slowly slid her tongue into her mouth and started sucking on Chloe's tongue with her lips and explored her mouth with her own tongue at the same time, it was a moment of ecstasy for them, there was no pain as long as they were together.

The kiss ended and Max wrapped her arms around Chloe and formed a deep embrace, locking the two in place.

"It's okay blueberry, I'll protect you. Forever."

Both of the girls were quick to fall asleep, their new lives were about to begin over the next few days when they finally arrive in Seattle, the past few days had been long and grueling, but now there was only good to come.


	8. Author Note Update

Hey everyone, I know I've only got a very small following but I appreciate everyone who has been reading so I decided I'd make an update as to why I haven't been publishing any chapters.

It's pretty simple, I only recently turned 18 so now I have responsibilities and life to take on, I've been busy with getting my application at university sorted out and my application for the on-campus accommodation because it is very far away from my home but I hate the online courses that people can do so I have decided to go and live up there and study instead of looking for a job. I believe that university is the correct choice for me.

So to keep it short, I have been wanting to right and provide more for my readers but I simply haven't been able to because life has been catching up with me, I will try my best to start writing again but I can't guarantee anything because I'll be buried in studies and whatever else uni will throw at me.

All the best, Joe.


End file.
